Made Up Hero: Scorpio Rebel
This page contains full detail on a non-existant hero thought up by me, K-leb25, on the Suggestions for Bug Heroes page. Description: 'Scorpio is rebel of the scorpions who has buddied with the Bug Heroes in order to see his brethren fall. He recently stomped right out of the scorpion base at night, luckily without a fight. Perhaps the scorpions wanted to see him fail on his own side? In-game, he is tough, agile and has lots of tricks up his sleeve. 800 health with Beetle's armour, Mantis' speed and attacks with his claws that do 60 damage and pierce some armour, along with a large knockback that pushes small to medium enemies. The biggest problem that could frustrate lots of players is his extremely slow attack speed. He attacks every 4 seconds and uses a long animation before actually affecting anyone. He has a short AoE, so can only attack one or two enemies. If you miss an enemy, then you could lose precious time. This is worst for coliseum. Yet, with great health, armour and speed, along with his sneeky stinging tail, this guy could still be a real threat. His level-up skills are: Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Armour, Speed and Poison (increases the chance of stabbing an enemy with his tail instead of a proper attack, slowing them and doing 10 damage every second for 5 secs. This also takes away the knockback of that attack). His Claws can be upgraded with a Claw Sharpener, which improves armour piercing and increases damage to 100. Then, they can be upgraded with Spiky Adjustments, which increase damage to 120 and the knockback so that he can push back large enemies too. His in-game description is: ''"A powerful tank with great armour, speed and damage, yet with slow attacks." ''His weapon descriptions are: Claws-- ''"Nature's weapons of ultimate destruction. But their weight limit the ability to maneuver them." ''Claw Sharpener-- ''"Sharpening these claws leads to one thing...ultimate death!" ''Spiky Adjustments: ''"Why have a sharpener, when these claws have more spikes than a Spiky!" ''When you choose him, he either says, ''"This is for revenge!" or "My brethren will not stand!" or "I once stung a god...I'm so ashamed..." If he kills a bug, he has a chance to say, "My claws are heavy, aren't they?" or ''"You would've been so much better on the good side!" ''His voice is a combination of Mantis and Beetle, along with an 'evil voice' touch. He's not evil, but that's just how scorpions talk. '''Abilities: Cover Them: Scorpio grabs an enemy (which ever you picked), doing 100 damage and piercing armour and smothers them, just like what enemy scorpions do. For five seconds, Scorpio and the enemy will not be able to do anything. Though it may seem stupid, the enemy can face 10 extra damage every second of that time due to suffication. For something extra, he will also cover any enemies nearby (who are small to medium sized). Costs 500 and has a cooldown of 45 seconds. More is coming! Please leave a comment to say whether he is over or under-powered! *Note: this hero was accepted and put in by Foursaken Media in Bug Heroes. See Fiddler Crab.